The Doctor and The Companion
by JuneGilbertVivianRaeven
Summary: A little oneshot I will post to ring in the new year. One of the Doctor's many faces saves a little child from being run over. That little child remembers him for the rest of their life, with this one phrase... "I am the Doctor." K plus thanks to the accident. Please read and review, my first fic in the fandom!


The Doctor and The Companion

I met him when I was seven, first. Seven was a lucky year for me, really. I got to meet my hero- well, he ended up my hero by the time we first met. He was standing on a pier, looking out over the water. He looked so... Sad. Lonely like. That day, Mum was busy in the fish shop and let me look out the window to watch the passerby. Most of which I knew, when the odd man or woman passed by the store nearby the docks. Him, on t' other hand, I had no idea.

Even when I was seven, I didn't know a stranger. Slipping out of the store when I was sure my Mum wasn't looking, I skipped across the two-lane road to the oddly calm and people free pleasure fishing boat dock. Normally it'd have at least one or two fishers casting from this area. A Police Box was nearby him, within sight distance. I knew it was a police box because it said so on the banner of the large bright blue box. Yes, I was a bit trusting.

I ran right over to him, wrapping my arms around his leg without a qualm. I looked up to find him looking down at me confusedly, brown eyes blinking. I smiled up at him, wanting him to smile back. His shoulders, previously hunched in a stressed position, dropped a bit. He patted my head awkwardly, lips turning up in a slightly sad half smile. I cocked my head- he wasn't smiling. Not really, in my opinion.

"Where's your parents, little one?"

I just smiled, "Mummy's in the grocery store. Daddy's at work."

"Well, really, she shouldn't leave a kid alone like this-... Wait. You snuck away, huh?"

I nodded, grinning. He was such a clever guy, my Dock Man. His eyes twinkled a little bit, before abruptly losing their sparkle.

"You shouldn't sneak away from your Mum. She would be worried."

I pouted, "But I wanted to help you. You looked so sad. Nobody should be that sad or lon'ly looking."

His eyes softnened, and he ruffled my curls, "Thanks. What's your name, little one?"

I told him, still hugging his leg. He smiled, still sad looking.

"Your name reminds me of a friend I lost not long ago."

"Can't you find her again?"

He looked pained, very briefly, "She's gone... Gone from the universe, now."

"Silly Dock Man. You remember her, right?"

He nodded, looking confused for a moment. Better than upset, in my opinion.

"Cuz' if you remember her, she never dies. Even if she's gone gone, you can still 'member what you did with her."

His eyes gentled, and much to my surprise, he picked me up and pulled me into a bear hug. He cuddled me tightly, sighing in what seemed happiness.

"This... now this, this is why I love you humans... So INNOCENT, most of you..."

He put me down, but I managed to tangle my small hands in his hands. He grinned goofily down at me, and started a little dance. Laughing, I went along with it, dancing awkwardly in a little circle.

What called me back to reality was my Mum yelling for me. I looked back over to her, her face creased in panic as she looked every which way BUT at the pier. Her blonde hair swung in the wind as she dashed from side to side, looking and yelling.

"Better get back, kid."

He gently pushed me from behind after letting go of my small hands. I looked back, worried about him still. He seemed so alone still...

The man smiled at me, waving. He seemed happier, at least. With a big grin his way, I turned back to run to Mum. What I didn't see was the big farm truck coming right at me as I headed across the two-lane small town road. Mom screamed as she saw me about to get run over.

It was over in a flash and a cry. I had tumbled over onto the pavement of the sidewalk, only I didn't get the brunt of the hit. The Dock Man had taken the blow, throwing me and himself out of the way of the attack. Mostly.

I trembled silently in his grip, weak and in shock. I felt him climb up, weakly but still clutching me to him tightly.

"You okay, kid?"

His voice was hoarse and shaky, and it sounded like he was in pain. I nodded, reaching a small hand to his cheek. My hand came away sticky and red- he had a long scrape along his cheek.

"Mummy will have a bandage for that..."

He laughed, hoarsely, as if he hadn't done it in a long time. He smiled down at me, and I was oblivious to even my own Mum's cries of relief with that beautiful smile. I wanted to remember it forever, even with my heart pounding a mile a minute still from the shock of nearly being hit by a car. He held me tenderly, carefully, but still close to his chest.

Mum's arms rudely yanked me from his arms, and I started to cry loudly, reaching for him and completely losing my head. I had just been nearly hit by a car, for heck's sake... I was allowed a crying jag when yanked from my savior's arms. A crowd had gathered, and even as I struggled to get loose from all the arms petting and fussing, all the loud and garbled words of comfort and shock from the old biddies and busybodies of the town that happened to be present, he was slipping away from me. I wailed aloud, desperate to know his name and maybe keep him there for a few more seconds.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

He turned back briefly, smiling at me. I saw his lips move, and then he disappeared into the crowd. I smiled when I realized what he said. Relaxing into my Mom's somewhat smothering cuddles, I mulled over what he had mouthed to me.

_I am the Doctor._

* * *

**One thousand words precisely. Not counting title, of course... Or the A/N. Hey, it's me, JuneGilbert... You probably won't know me. I'm a recent covert to the fandom of Dr. Who. I wanted to do something to pay tribute (On New Year's Eve no less :) ) to the character that I have ended up falling in love with- no matter what his face or personality was- and I hope this tribute is worthy of him ^^ Or the many versions of him... Argh. You know what, I still get a headache thinking about the whole regeneration business.  
**

**Truth is, I LOVE Dr. Who. No matter which Doctor he is, I fall in love with each one just as quickly as the first one I happened to see- the eleventh. This could really fit with any of the doctors... I just wanted to give my two cents to the awesome fandom that is Dr. Who.  
My big dream for Dr. Who? A female Doctor. **

**I'm wandering... is NOT meant romantically, people! I didn't put it in the freindship section for nothing. Later on, I might flesh this character out and give her/him a proper name and develop a romance between the two. However. _  
_**

**_BOTTOM LINE: THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE!_**

**_Yet. _**

**Love, hugs, kisses, and cookies to all who review! **

**-June**


End file.
